Love At Last
by InvincibleIsabelle
Summary: I had to write an alternate ending for Frankenstein in English class, so I did this. It's rather fluffy, and involves m/m so if you don't like it, don't read it. Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for maybe the crewmen. They belong to Mary Shelley.


I had to write an alternate ending for Frankenstein in English class, so I did this. It's rather fluffy, and involves m/m so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for maybe the crewmen. They belong to Mary Shelley.

* * *

Walton's POV

As I watched the creature float away on his ice chunk, a strange feeling came over me. I did not want to see the creature leave. He looked so miserable, leaning his head on his knees, staring out to the horizon. I turned to the man behind the steering wheel of my ship.

"Peters, turn the ship around. I forgot something," I told him, and he complied. As we turned back towards the shore, I felt my heart ache for the poor creature, and how lonely and afraid he was. We neared the ice chunk the creature was on, and I called out to him.

"Wait! Wait! I'm sorry! Come back!" I yelled, and he looked up. "You need to think this over! I just want to talk to you!"

"But why would anyone want to talk to me? I'm a monster," he said, and I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Just get back on land, I need to talk to you. Please!" I cried, and he nodded. Grabbing a stick, he began to paddle back to the edge of the land. My crew threw down the anchor, and I climbed out of the boat. He looked at me, and I gestured for him to follow me. He did warily, and I led him away from my ship so we could talk privately.

"Do you have a name?" I ask, and the creature shakes his head sadly.

"It is another way which my creator doomed me to be apart from humanity," he said. I looked at him for a moment.

"I will call you Gregory. It seems like a fitting name for such a magnificent man," I said, and he almost smiled.

"No one has ever called me a man before. Only a monster. I am eternally grateful to you." We sat in silence for a while, and I finally looked up at him, silently asking if I could speak. He nodded.

"Victor said he was making you a companion. A partner. Did you really think nobody would ever love you enough to want to be with you? Did you really think you would need another person like yourself to be made instead of looking for love elsewhere?" It was heartbreaking to think that Gregory thought nobody would ever love him. He nodded sadly, and I felt horrible. "If it makes you feel any better, I want to be your friend," I whispered.

We stayed sitting like this for awhile, until Gregory spoke again. "Do you really think there is someone out there who will love me?" he asked tentatively. I sighed.

"Of course! In fact, there might be someone nearby who likes you," I ventured. He cocked his head.

"We are the only two people for miles. Unless..." he looked puzzled. I blushed.

"Gregory, I think I am falling in love with you. It might seem crazy, but I really care about you. It breaks my heart to see you so distressed, and I just want to make you happy. I have never felt this way before about anyone, and I do not know what I will do if you do not love me back."

Gregory looked at me with surprise. "I did not know of your feelings for me Robert, but if you let me consider my reply, I would be most grateful." I nodded. He got up and strode away, and I watched him leave, an ache in my heart. These feelings were foreign to me, and I did not know what to make of them. Was it even allowed for one man to love another? There could not be anything wrong with it, it was love. Love can never be wrong, can it? At length, I saw Gregory walking back to me, biting his lip. He looked nervous. I got up.

"I am very sorry for putting all of this on you. I know you are new to the concept of feelings, but I have no idea what I am doing, either. So maybe, we can work this out together and be happy with each other," I said, but he held up his hand.

"You are right. I am very new to feelings and emotions such as this. However, I cannot deny that there is something about you that makes me feel happier. Nobody has ever paid me the slightest bit of attention, loving or otherwise, unless it is to hurt me. And as I have learned, everyone deserves to be happy and to be loved. So I think I would like to remain in your company until I know what my heart wants, if that is okay," he said. I could tell that this was hard for him, so I nodded.

"Of course you may stay with me! If you would like, we can stay here, or we can continue together on my journey down the coast of this icy land. I will do whatever makes you happy," I said, and he smiled.

"I would like to go with you on your ship and help any way I can. It will give me something to do while I consider this," he said, and I grinned.

"You may certainly work with me! It would be an honor. Come, we shall find a place for you right now!"

Gregory worked with my crew on the ship for nearly three months before he came to speak with me again. In that time, his features had softened, and he was happier.

"Robert, I have given your feelings for me much thought, and I believe I am falling in love with you, too. You have shown me kindness in the darkest of times, and you have made me feel as though I were no different than any other person. I have developed feelings that I can only relate to that of love, and I know not what to do about them. I feel loved and I know that is something I deserve, and I love you back. I really do," his voice was hoarse. I smiled, and pulled him close to me so our faces were close together.

"I love you, too, Gregory," I whispered, and sealed his lips with mine. He smiled against my lips.

"It is settled, then. We shall stay together and be happy," he said, and I nodded happily.

"We shall."

FIN


End file.
